


In the Arts of an Angie.

by Eighth_Notes



Series: A Collection of Things the Ultimate Students Do While Attending Hope's Peak Academy [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighth_Notes/pseuds/Eighth_Notes
Summary: Angie and Makoto have a brief conversation.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto & Yonaga Angie
Series: A Collection of Things the Ultimate Students Do While Attending Hope's Peak Academy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425463
Kudos: 20





	In the Arts of an Angie.

One day, Makoto walked into the Visual Arts Lab of Hope’s Peak Academy, carrying a box of supplies. He looked around, partially to figure out where to put what he was carrying, and partially because he hadn’t actually been in that lab before.

It was an oddly-shaped room split up into roughly three, unequally sized sections. To the left, a number of shelves holding fabric and other sewing and costume supplies sat against a wall, along with a desk, a half-open closet that looked like a passageway to Narnia, and a weird table that had measurements printed on it and grooves cut into it.

To the back, there was a white screen against the wall with a couple of lights pointed at it, and another desk next to it. There was also an umbrella-looking thing, along with other equipment that Makoto flat-out didn’t recognize, and a weird-looking, cylindrical revolving door set into the wall.

The right side of the room, however, looked the part of an actual art studio, with equipment for painting, drawing, and even a pottery wheel--along with some other things that, of course, Makoto had no idea what they were for.

But more importantly (and much to his relief), there was somebody already there. Specifically Angie, who was standing behind an easel, apparently so focused on her painting that she hadn’t even noticed Makoto entering the room.

“Excuse me?” Makoto said, trying to get her attention.

“Hmmm?” Angie leaned over to look out from behind the canvas. “Oh, Makoto! What brings you here?”

“Tsumugi and Mahiru roped me into returning some art supplies they were done with,” Makoto explained.

“I see! You can just put them down there,” Angie said, indicating a table in the art-studio-styled part of the room. “I’ll make sure everything gets put back in the right place.”

“Right. Thank you,” Makoto said, as he walked over to the table and put the box down.

“It’s not a problem! Everybody’s responsible for helping keep this lab orderly, ‘cause it’d be bad if any supplies got lost. Atua thinks so, too,” Angie said.

“That’s reasonable,” Makoto said, then took a closer look at the wall of the art studio section of the room, part of which was covered with all different kinds of styles of paintings.

“Did you make all of this?” he asked.

“No. It’s all just decoration, or art from previous students,” Angie explained. “And all of the art I create is not from me, anyway. Atua sends down His divine inspiration, with my body as a channel to create divine works of art.”

“I… see,” Makoto said. Angie was a little… eccentric, but the same could be said for a lot of people in Hope’s Peak. And at the very least, she seemed to genuinely mean well. “So when you create art, it’s involuntary?”

“To a point. I must pray to Atua and allow Him to fill my heart. But I can also make suggestions for what the art should be,” Angie said, matter-of-factly. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, I was mostly just wondering because of my own talent,” Makoto said, somewhat regretting those words as soon as they left his mouth.

“Oh! You mean your divine luck? Perhaps Atua has blessed you, too!” Angie said, beaming. “Actually, here, Makoto. Why don’t you take a look at this painting?”

She stepped back and gestured to the canvas.

“Uh, sure.”

Makoto walked over to stand next to Angie, apprehensive about why she asked him to do that, but not exactly having a reason to refuse.

…

……

………

When Makoto woke up, he was on his back, on the floor, with Angie standing over him looking concerned.

“Are you alright?” she asked. “That was an impressive fall.”

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine,” Makoto said as he sat up. “What _was_ that?”

“Oh, you just fainted for a bit. It seems you may not be chosen by Atua, after all,” she said, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. “This sort of thing just happens occasionally, so it’s fine.”

“Chosen? –wait, it just _happens?”_

It’s happened _before?_

“It does! It happened to Shuichi, which was kinda funny ‘cuz he apologized for it. And it happened to Sonia, Hiro, and Byakuya, too.”

That’s an… interesting list.

“...r-right...”

Makoto internally decided right then and there that, compared to Angie’s class, _his_ classmates were downright peaceful. Not because there were less people with strong personalities in his class, but because the ones in hers who were particularly eccentric were _entirely unafraid_ to act however they wanted.

Little did he know, this was a theory shared by most of the other students in the school, including the members of class 79.

(However, for a wide array of very understandable reasons, that view was _not_ shared by anybody who regularly interacted with Nagito.)

“Do you need help getting up?” Angie asked, snapping Makoto out of his thoughts.

“Oh, no,” Makoto said and stood up on his own. “Thank you, though.”

“Yup, yup! Anyway, it was nice talking to you, but Atua’s divine inspiration calls me. Bye-onara!” Angie chirped, abruptly cutting off the conversation as she skipped back to continue the cursed image she was painting.

“Talk to you later, then,” Makoto said as a goodbye. Then he left the lab to go think about his life choices.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea to write something with Angie was suggested by Done|some|shit.  
> I actually quite like Angie, but she’s kind of difficult to write while still doing her justice. Danganronpa has a not-insignificant number of characters who can change a lot depending on how you choose to interpret them, and Angie certainly counts as one of those.  
> This turned out to be shorter than I originally planned, but I don’t really like artificially dragging things out. Plus this has been sitting in my google docs for more than long enough.  
> Also, yes the title is stupid pun, and yes that is an accurate representation of my sense of humor.  
> Beta’d by SilverStorm0 and FourMoonsWatching, because I wanted to make sure I got Angie’s character voice right to the best of my ability.


End file.
